What's Happily Ever After, Anyway?
by Sexylexiangel
Summary: This year Aya Hoshino is finally happy. She has her friends, the boy of her dreams, Rei Otohata, and the grades. She is fianlly happy... but happpiness doesn't last foever... Reiya Tatsan Yamiyu Yuma Rated T to be safe. CH.2 up!
1. Chapter 1

What's happily ever after anyway

**What's happily ever after anyway?**

**A GALS fanfic**

**Yeah I'm back!!**

**Chapter 1**

This past year had been really difficult for me, but this year will be different and I know it. I've got the grades, I've got the boy of my dreams, and I have my friends. Nothing can go wrong!!

These were my thoughts as I stumbled out of my house and down the driveway and almost into the street. I caught ands steadied myself. Then I saw him. "Otohata- Kun"! I sang throwing myself at him.

He caught me in a hug. "Have you been drinking"? He asked with a smirk. I frowned. "No" I said. "What's with the good mood"? He asked. "I'm just excited about the new year" I said as he lifted me onto his motorcycle.

"Yeah, event of the century" he muttered sarcastically. "Together we can do anything" I quoted him, leaning into him like we were already riding the bike. He twisted around to kiss me. "Anything" he asked suggestively, making me blush.

283787899480094039-9-9508977678

"Hoy Aya"! Ran called to me happily. She looked very nice. Clothed in black shorts, a pink top and new platform boots. She waved at me with her free hand, her other hand was twined with Tatsukichi's.

This Unusual for this couple, who'd gotten in a big fight about their lovey dovey index last summer. "Hoy Ran"! I called back. Her eyes flashed to mine and Rei's hand which we twined together and his free arm was around my waist.

"Rei-pyon"! She called. "Hey Kotobuki" he said dryly. "Brother"! Tatsukichi called gleefully. "Where's Miyu" I asked. "Her and Yamato are going to be a little late" she said with a knowing smirk.

"Why"? Tatsukichi asked, oblivious. Ran whispered something in his ear and he flushed scarlet, a very me- like gesture. "That's weird she knows she's supposed to meet us here for breakfast" I said, thinking out loud.

"We could always meet here after school" Rei said mentally going over his schedule. "You don't have to work that long today" I reminded him. I remembered going there this summer sitting with him behind the counter and sometimes perched atop it talking to him about everything from America's war to the service in the local restraunts.

That was problay what I'd be doing after school, ditching was healthy as Ran had once said. "How about we meet here at five"? Ran inquired. "Great" I said. "We have to go" Rei said.

"Ja ne Ran" I called as headed back toward the moped.

**Later**

"I wish we could stay here together forever". "I can miss the last half hour if you'd like" Rei said, his face just inches from mine. "I wouldn't want you get in trouble because of me"- I was cut off again.

We were having our afternoon tryst behind the record store, as usual. It lasted for a blissful fifteen minutes, full of kisses and near asthma attacks. "Let me rephrase that last part" I gasped when we broke apart. "Rei"? A man's voice called.

"Dammit" he growled. "Coming sir"! He called. He gave a last kiss, my personal favorite and grabbed my hand. We strode out from behind the store. "Look who I ran into" he said smiling at me.

"What a coincidence" I said with another smile at Rei. "Hello Aya" the boss said with a brilliant smile. "Hello" I answered back. "Don't just stand out here Aya come on in" he said.

I loved the record shop. Rei already had my little area behind the counter set up. It consisted of: A comfy chair and some of our summer favorite books were set up next to where he would stand.

I happily sat down and stared at him. A girl wandered into the store. "Welcome to Cisco Records can I help you"? He asked. She nodded but I could practically guess the double meaning behind the nods. "Anything in particular-"? "Kauzko" she said.

She led him to a random rack full of records that I was sure she didn't know about. I settled in and picked up another book. All too soon he leaned over me and pecked me on the lips.

"Ready to go"? He asked me. I was dazzled. I just nodded mutely and let him lead me outside. When we reached the stairs he pulled me closer to him. "What's wrong"? "Nothing" "Don't lie". I smiled at him and blushed.

"It's just"- "What"? "I can't believe that you belong to _me_, I mean there are so many other girls in Shibuya"- he silenced me effectively until I almost died from air deprivation. "Whom I care nothing about and you are the only one I want no matter if I live to be 100,000" he said.

"I love you too" I said leaning against him. This moment was perfect. The sun was slowly slipping toward the Earth doing interesting things to our shadows. I looked up and caught him staring at me. "What" I asked feeling self conscious.

"Do you realize how beautiful you are"? He asked stroking my hair. "Have you"? I asked him. "Me"? "You aren't the number one guy in Shibuya for nothing". "Your not my girlfriend for nothing either" he said with a smirk. "I love you" I breathed stretching up on the toes of my boots to kiss him again.

If we kept this up, I'd have balloon lips later, not that I minded. "Hoy Aya, Rei-pyon"! A voice called. It was Ran, Miyu, Yamato, and Tatsukichi. We quickly broke apart embarrassed. "Are you coming or should we leave you two alone"? She teased.

"We're coming" Rei said unwillingly. If he'd had is way we'd problay be at his place- Not that'd we ever gotten that far but the look in his eyes and the unfamiliar longing that I felt-

He was looking at me with smoldering eyes. "Yeah, we're coming" I croaked.

228779802-084977777777777777778786687668798

"Cho Hoy-chi"! Ran cried as she dug into another bowl of Ramen. "Ran-pyon that's your fifth one" Tatsukichi said sweat dropping. "It's so freakin good" she raved. "You never eat my Ramen like that" he said, pouting.

I laughed at their display and spared a glance at Rei. His eyes did that unfair smoldering thing again. He held my gaze and leaned over. "Do you want to get out of here"/ he whispered. I nodded mutely again.

"I should get Aya home" Rei said pulling me to my feet. "That's right I'm a little tired" I lied. "I call you later" Miyu called to me as I nodded again.

We ran thorough the streets and I'd never moved that fast in my life. We got to the apartment building but he couldn't find his key. "Dammit" he hissed. I dangled my spare key in front of him. With a swift motion he opened the door and lifted me in closing it with his foot.

Clothes flew across the room like there was a tornado in the apartment. "Are you sure Aya"? He asked me. "Never been so sure about anything in my life" I answered him. He pulled me to him fiercely.

I can't remember what followed after that, except it was as wild and violent as a summer thunderstorm.

**A couple of hours later….**

"Wow" I breathed propping myself up on one elbow. "How badly are you hurt, don't downplay it" he ordered. I flexed my muscles. "I've never been better" I said happily. He opened one eye. "Really"? "Yeah" I said. I leaned against him again. "Wow" he said.

I giggled. "That's my line" I said. He ruffled my hair. "That was the best night of my life" he said with a smile. "Mine too" I said dreamily, remembering as the color flooded my face. "I love it when you do that" he said kissing the tip of my nose.

There was a knock on his door. "Rei honey are you home"? A woman's voice asked. Oh, god. His mother. "Yeah mom hold on" he said, throwing a panicked glance at me. "Would it be childish if I hid in your closet"? I asked frantically.

"No" he hissed lifting me out of bed, sheets and all and stuffing me into the linen closet. "I love you" he said kissing me quickly and shutting the door.

"What took you so long" his mother demanded. "Sorry I was in the shower". "It's okay what have you been _doing_ in here" she asked. She must've been looking down at his disheveled room. "Uh, spring cleaning" he said. I could imagine his face right now and I stifled a giggle.

"What was that"? She asked looking around. From the slats of the closet I could see Rei's black glare toward the closet. "So… are you going to bring this Aya of yours on Saturday or not"/ she asked.

"Yeah I'll just have to ask her about it, see if she has any plans" he said. "Why don't you invite all of your friends"? She asked. "Yeah sure, mom. Bye" he said. "Rei Otohata your father will hear about this" I heard her shout as she stomped off down the hallway.

A few minutes later the closet door opened. "What's going on Saturday"/ I asked as we crawled from the floor 25 minutes later. "My parents are having a barbecue and they want you all to come" he said.

"That sounds great" I said looking around for my underwear. "Rei…" I trailed off my eyes frantically searching the floor. "I don't think they survived our err, activities" he said sheepishly.

We both crashed to the floor in gales of laughter.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? I know Aya and Rei are a little OOC and what will happen is NOT what you think will!**

**R and R and I'll post the "angel" epilogue! It's very long so being prepared!**


	2. Chapter 2

What's happily ever after, anyway

**What's happily ever after, anyway?**

**A GALS fanfic**

**I don't want any lemonade so there will be no lemon in this chapter. If I'm feeling evil then I may up the rating.**

**Domo arigato to Rin, Aki, and person's name who I can't pronounce. I love you all! Thank you for your advice!**

**Chapter 2**

Today was a perfect day. The sky was a cloudless blue and it seemed like every bird was singing. Despite the nice day outside, I was at home reading my old copy of Wuthering Heights again. The door opened. "Wuthering Heights to this"? Rei demanded gesturing to outside. "Hoy Rei"! Mom called from the kitchen.

He waved back at her and sat down beside me. "We should get started; I have the hardest history homework in Japan". "Me too" I said extracting it from my bag. We looked over each others homework and then burst out laughing.

"It's the same" I gasped when I could breathe again. "Do you know any of this"? He asked me warily. I shook my head sadly. "What don't you know"? Mom asked appearing in the doorway suddenly. I thrust my paper at her, and she paled considerably. "Well…." She trailed off.

I leaned forward eagerly and she flushed a delicate pink. "Gomen- Nasi Aya-Chan, maybe you and Rei should go to the library". I mentally groaned. "Be back in time for dinner; Rei you're more than welcome to stay" she said before returning to the kitchen. It was great to have parents that adored my boyfriend though I wasn't sure his adored me.

"I know this one" Rei said writing down an answer. "Which one"? I asked leaning over, only to receive a thwack on the head with a notebook. I rolled my eyes at him. "Study yourself" he said with a smirk. "Don't make me do a Ran on you "I threatened grabbing his sleeve. He opened my book and pointed to page 47. "Oh" I said blushing. This wasn't as hard ad I thought I would be.

"_We can do anything together"_ I heard him say in my head. I smiled at the thought. "What's got you so happy"? "Nothing… just thinking". "About". "You" I said. He quickly turned away from me, a thing he did when he was embarrassed. I giggled.

122483989999999997876768888888888889080-77878786676767

"Thanks for dinner" Rei said as he shrugged on his jacket a few hours later. "Your welcome anytime son" my dad said. I smiled. I followed Rei outside to the driveway. "Thank you". "For what"? "Staying with me and bearing the special treatment my parents give you".

"No problem". "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then" I said only to be stopped and practically kissed senseless. "That's a better goodbye" he said. "I'm sorry… what"? I said, feeling confused. "I said…." I couldn't breathe. He kissed me again. "Breathe Aya" he reminded me.

I exhaled. "That's better. I'll see you tomorrow. Look after my heart I've left it with you" he said. Then he was gone.

"Aya honey are you allright"? Dad asked putting the garbage in the can. "I'm great" I said happily. "I haven't seen you smile that big since… ever actually" he said. "Is it this Rei of yours that's got you smiling? Good. I like him. He has great manners and actually knows how to treat a lady…."

I let his words become back ground music as I was pulled under a tidal wave of bliss.

11111123333333333333333334444444444444444444445555555555555555555

**Ran- Chan has logged in**

**Miyu loves Yamato has logged in**

**Aya loves Rei has logged in**

**Ran: What's up?**

**Miyu: Nothing much**

**Me: We're gonna get in trouble if we're caught**

**Ran: Don't be such a baby! You need a little trouble….**

**Miyu: We NEED to be actually studying for the test tomorrow**

**Me: That's true**

**Ran: I don't wanna! At least not without music**

"Crap"! She cried looking at her watch. "I have to be somewhere" she cried dashing outside. "Miyu what are you doing today after school"? I asked her hopefully. Rei had called me this morning saying that today would busy and that he'd see me later. "Yamato-Kun and I are going shopping for my home coming dress" she said, which reminded me.

Oh crap! I still had to ask him to go with me… and then a wave of panic hit me. Rei was busy and Ran was in a hurry too. But Rei would never cheat on me!

He claimed that he was way past liking Ran so why did I feel this irrational terror all of a sudden? Ice locked around my heart and slowly froze in place. "I'll see you later Miyu" I said, dashing out of the door.

I knew I shouldn't be worrying like that but something told me that both of them being busy were not a coincidence.I was impatient the whole train ride to Shibuya, bouncing up and down on my seat.

When the train doors slid open I dashed out before everyone and down the streets. It seemed ironic that I was running to Rei instead of away from him.

I took the stairs two at a time and ran into the record store. "Can I help you with something"? Mr. Kenshi asked over the roar of the crowd. "Um, is Rei here" I panted. "Nah, he left about a half an hour ago saying he had something important to do. He met some lady by the stairs and they walked off together laughing. Hasn't been back since" he told me.

The room lurched unsteadily. "What did she look like"? I chocked out. "She was a little too big for her platform boots in my opinion" he huffed. I repeated my question. He hesitated.

My state of mind matched the song was playing right now.

_My mind is in disturbia, it's like the darkness is the light…. Am I scaring you tonight?_ The singer sang.

It could've been anyone I told myself. It could have been his mother, Ran… Ran! Shut up! I screamed at the voice in my head before terror could incapitate me."She's about your height, breached hair with a red streak, and a little bossy. Said she was the number one GAL in Shibuya and she demanded to see Rei" he said.

_Painted pictures on the wall… it's like they're talking to me… disconnected phone calls… the phone don't even ring… I gotta get out or figure this /censored/ out… It's too close for comfort…._ I suddenly remembered the singer's name was Rihanna. 

"Domo Arigato" I called to him before I left the shop. I sat numbly on the stairs, waiting for the moment he'd come up to me and end things so he could be with Ran. I had no idea why I was reacting this way.

Because I was so insecure ever since last Valentines Day since he'd told me. I hadn't known how much time had passed when I had decided to leave when I bumped into someone. "Gomen- Nasi" I muttered. He caught my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Aya are you _crying_"? He asked worriedly. "No" I led wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "Liar" he said, which made me burst into tears. "What's wrong"? He asked. I decided not to inform him of my spying session. "I was waiting for you all of this time and you didn't show up so I went inside and asked your boss and he said you'd left before I showed up so I sat out here and waited and I thought something had happened to you, all because you were trying to do something nice for me" I sobbed, lying my head off.

"Aya…" he trailed off in disbelief hugging me to his chest. "Don't just leave… I tried calling you but it was on voicemail…." And then I was crying even harder because of how clingy I sounded. "I'm very sorry I scared you I wanted to get you something so I just stepped out for a minute and I asked Ran for help since she knows what you like" he explained.

Relief flooded through me. "Do want to see it"? He asked eagerly. I wiped my eyes and nodded. He held a little box in his hand and then he was down on one knee. I shrieked. "You can't be serious"! I screamed gleefully. "Aya…". "Yes"? I asked eagerly. "Hold this while I tie my shoe" he said with a smirk. I glared at him.

He was up in a flash. "Okay now open it" he ordered. I opened the lid still half expecting a ring. Instead I found a sliver bracelet with a big clear gem in the middle in the shape of a heart. It was huge. "It's so _pretty"_ I breathed. "I hope it will look good with your dress. Will you go to homecoming with me"? He asked.

"I can't…" He gaped at me with a shocked expression. "… Say no to an invitation like that" I said with a very him- like smirk. He glared at me and for a second he looked like a _Vampire_ under the glow of street lights. I pulled my camera from my bag.

"If I take a picture of you... will this show up"? I teased. He glare deepened. "Could you not look so vampiric"? I griped. I pointed the camera at him and he grinned briefly. "That's better" I said.

"We should get home" he said taking my hand. "I got just go here" I whined. "Okay then what do you want to do"? He asked, amused. "Anything as long as I'm with you" I said. "My thoughts exactly" he replied.

**R and R! Was Aya right to worry? Once again it's not what you think! Bwah ha ha! I am so evil!! Okay I'm done. R and R!**

**Did I mention you should leave a review?**

**Lol**


End file.
